Teach Me!
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, most gajeness. Rasa ingin tahu Nami yang besar terkadang menjadi kenistaan absolut bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. RnR onegaai !


**a/n: **ini fic ketiga dari drabble tentang SS Family ;p semoga sukaaa~!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tittle: **_**Teach Me!  
><strong>_**Rate: **_**T**_**  
>Language: <strong>_**Indonesian**_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, most gajeness. Rasa ingin tahu Nami yang besar terkadang menjadi kenistaan absolut bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. RnR onegaai~!_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, Canon, OC for next generation, almost future fic, OOC, minim deskrip, etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
>You'd better go to the hell! *digampar*<strong>

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

><p>Malam itu Nami yang masih berusia dua belas tahun belum juga menutup kelopak matanya.<p>

Gadis kecil itu meraba-raba ke bawah bantalnya, berharap menemukan kacamatanya —yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh ayahnya saat waktu tidur menjelang. Tujuannya memang baik, supaya Nami lekas tidur. Namun semua teori itu hanyalah sebuah kemahatololan bagi Nami.

Ada kendala yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Masih terngiang perkataan Yukiko, putri tunggal sang _Rokudaime _Hokage, rival seumur hidup ayahnya. Gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu selalu mengatakan sesuatu yang mendobrak inisiatifnya; _"Tanyakan pada orangtuamu soal __**itu**__! Kau harus tahu, Nami-teme! Itu sangat keren!"_

(Apa maksud si gadis pirang itu sih?)

—maka pada saat ayah dan ibunya datang ke kamarnya untuk sekadar mengecek keadaannya, Nami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia berdiri tegak di atas ranjang dengan tampang suram seperti panda kesurupan. (Ia tak menyadari raut kaget kedua orangtuanya.)

"Nami! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau belum tidur?" seru Sasuke (sok) tegas. Mata kelamnya menatap iris serupa milik anaknya.

"Hn? Kenapa memangnya?" —ah, kurang ajar.

Sang ibu tersenyum garing yang dipaksakan.

"Aaa … mungkin _Kaa-san _bisa membantu masalah yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur, Nami-_chan_," ujarnya riang seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. (Dan Nami berjengit di atas ranjangnya.)

"Jangan memanggilku pakai _–chan_, _Kaa-san_!" gadis itu merengut. Membuat kedua orangtuanya memutar bola mata mereka bosan. "—benar, ya _Kaa-san _akan membantu memecahkan masalah yang membuatku insomnia ini?" lanjutnya dengan nada datar dan mengintimidasi.

(Senyuman garing yang dipaksakan itu kembali terpatri di wajah ayu sang ibu.)

—entah kenapa, kali ini Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal pada kalian, lalu ajari aku tentang hal itu."

Gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek itu kemudian mendudukan tubuh mungilnya di atas ranjang. Tatapan tajam iris kelamnya tak beralih dari objek yang terfokus di hadapannya —kedua orangtuanya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar di wajah tirus duplikat si mantan buronan dunia _shinobi _tersebut. (Agaknya tak heran jika orang-orang menjuluki Nami dengan '_The Sasuke girl' _atau _'The another version of little Sasuke'_.)

Bung, buah yang jatuh pasti tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Apa itu? Kau punya masalah dengan nilai mata pelajaranmu di akademi, Nami-_nyan_?"

"_Kaa-san_, jangan menambahkan suffiks apapun di belakang namaku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, tuan putri?"

"—apa aku terlihat seperti tuan putri?"

"AARRRGHH!"

(Catatan: berhati-hatilah dengan anak yang hobi mengkritisi.)

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan 'duet' antara kedua hawa itu hanya tertawa (nista) kecil seraya menutupi mulutnya. Agaknya pria itu kegelian melihat istrinya yang tengah emosi dan kalah telak dari putrinya. Ah, Nami memang si jenius kecil.

"Oh, ayolah Nami anakku sayaaaang~! Katakan apa yang menjadi kendala tidurmu!" Sakura memohon seraya duduk bersimpuh di hadapan anaknya. Seharusnya anak mana pun luluh melihat aksi nekat ibunya yang seperti ini. Tapi tidak untuk Nami. Gadis kecil itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya —ambigu. Dan Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Kaa-san_. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu —atau lebih tepatnya padamu dan _Tou-san_ …"

—akhirnya.

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya …"

.

.

.

"… kenapa anak itu harus **dibuat**, sih? Memangnya bagaimana caranya? **Ajari aku** tentang hal itu. **Naruto-_jisan _**dan Yukiko-_dobe _bilang kalau itu adalah hal yang **k e r e n** dan _seru_."

.

.

.

—lalu wajah Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pucat seketika.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

—**FIN**—

* * *

><p>Yosh! XD satu fic nista lainnya dari Chill. Gimana gimana gimana? :3 post your comment in the review box please ;)<br>thanks for read :D

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2<strong>**5****/03/2012**


End file.
